I Was Always afraid to trust
by Nephyrwynn
Summary: The parties, the lifestyle... taking over the family business.... Being married to Draco Malfoy wasn't the happily ever after she hoped form and now something going to be done about it.Believe me worth a look


_**Please don't sue me, I do not own any of the characters used here. This was made in response to the HMS Leather and Libraries Shipper overboard contest.**_

_There's something that I wanna say_

_Feel a little outta place_

_But I needed to make that change_

A dress was hung haphazardly on the edge of the bed. Its graceful folds had draped lavishly earlier in the evening. Hermione apprehensively looked around the room with a heavy heart. Too many things lay on her chest, but the most pressing was on her heart.

_You promised to keep me out of the rain_

_I love the cars and everything, the diamond rings_

_But I loved you much more, baby_

Her slip was the richest shade of scarlet charmuese. She had everything except what she wanted the most... his heart. The meetings, the deals and the marks along with everything else had worn her to her barest thread.

_You said that you were gonna stop_

_When you had enough_

_Do what you had to do_

_Now you like the profession_

_You made it for yourself_

It had all started so innocently, "taking over the family business", he once said. Now it consumed him. Late nights had made him irritable; a kiss was a faint memory in her mind. "Just a while more", he would bargain she was at her wits end. He was digging a grave for both of them.

_You said forget about me and you_

_Now all you wanna do is hustle_

_You gotta choose what you gonna do_

_When am I worth it to you baby._

A cruise seemed to be a good answer to their worn relationship; A chance to rekindle the fluttery romance that used to be present. How wrong she was. The owls wouldn't stop coming even in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. A wonderful dinner ripped to shreds by the travel of at least a dozen owls. Draco couldn't refuse "business", not even for the sake of love. It started with a wine glass spilling, and ended with a spilling heart. The tears could fall no more.

_Never thought I'd be afraid to trust_

_Somebody that I loved so much_

_If I can get him outta the streets_

_Then he can come back to me_

_Now I see that it ain't no us_

_Baby to me that's a definite plus_

_If I can get you outta the streets_

_Then you don't need to be with me_

She ran for minutes that were hours. A heavy heart but a light soul, she wouldn't take any more of it. No footsteps trailed her but the echo of her own feet. Hermione saw the evidence of her frenzied passion in the half packed suitcase and the torn picture taken earlier in the day. A fleeting but pleasant image of a once simple and happy couple smiling in needless care lay forgotten in a heap.

_Do you love me like you say?_

_Maybe you could getaway_

_From the life of doing wrong things_

_You promised_

As if the conversation never ended Draco mused on the previously bantered words. His heart cried for a soul that couldn't be bought but his head cried for a soul that had been bought a long time before. Echoes that couldn't be heard

_Don't make me read about it babe_

_Think of me before I'm gone_

_'Cause when I'm gone it will be too late._

Before a familiar pop could be heard a pair of arms held her body fast, as single hot tear held her heart still.

"It's over love"

"I hope"

"I swear"

"My love"

"My life and my heart"

A moment in deepest passing made all the difference, they were one. It was something that had felt so wonderful 3 years back...

Reconciliation is something that was never really native to Draco Malfoy. As far as his school of thought went, if it is not a problem than ignore it. It seemed to work perfectly.

Draco fastidiously fixed his silk trousers.. Oh did they feel just right, forget the feeling of cotton. His hair was combed just the right way with enough sexy tousle to look chicly unkempt, it was the way he liked things... planned but stylish.

He walked out of the hallway..

"Sir! Master Malfoy, Sir!", A little house elf bounded half panting after him.

"What Hobbes!, I am busy it better be important," He regarded the creature coldly.

"Sorry Sir, I's been bad , Bad Hobbes, Bad Hobbes!," Immediately the poor creature started dashing its head against the marble floor.

"Enough! What business do you have with me before I punish you my self", Draco said irritably.

"The Mistress wishes to see you in her apartments before you go, she holds that it is urgent and she sends you this",

The bloodied elf presented a piece of fine royal purple silk underwear. Draco regarded the piece after all he had bought it at Diagon Alley's Tart's and Smart's.

"Take this back to her and tell her that I must decline I am busy and to please stop bothering me at in opportune times."

With a cold regard he turned around and walked out the manor doors. Little to his knowledge a pair of sad eyes noted his exit as hot tears slowly spilled onto the embroidered pillow below her arms. _ I'm better than this... _ she mused. The house elf gently came in and returned her precious boon... He quietly relayed the message that she had heard a thousand times over in the past 3 years. She rehearsed it in her head already too many times to try and think... it had to stop and as far as she was concerned it would..


End file.
